The politically correct fanfiction
by Sofimiscat
Summary: After reading, again, the guidelines of the site. And the announcement for the removal of fics, I wondered about what fics of KHR were safe. THIS ONE IS! Protest FIC!


After reading the announcement REGARDING THE REMOVAL OF FICS, I wondered: which KHR fics are not in danger of being removed?. This is one of them.

**The politically correct fanfiction.**

**The battle of the rings.**

"Hello respected Juudaime! Good morning!" Tsuna was calmly walking to school, where the nice committee of discipline and lawful order was inspecting the uniforms and smiling in greeting at the students.

"Oh! Hello Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera smiled back at him and waved in greeting at the prefect who approved of his neat uniform.

"Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera!" Said good, old Yamamoto, his wide grin making everybody cheery.

"Che! Who are you calling friend You b-dummy- baseball player."

*Gasp* "Gokudera-kun! That was an insult! I'm so disappointed in you." Said Tsuna, ignoring the trembling of Hibari, the president of the committee who looked quite… purple, and was avoiding looking at the crow... group of… nice good, students around him.

"Oh! I'm sorry tenth, I will try to be a better right hand and not say b-bad words. Would you forgive me not-normal-baseball player?"

Then, a flash announced the appearance of The Tutor Reborn, a well-respected and kind Tutor.

"My… not-competent- student! The Varia is coming!" He said in a plain voice, not wanting to upset his precious students.

More gasps! "HIEEEE? No! not them Reborn! we must run away, those guys like to do… v- things."

Reborn twitched at his, staring at his empty hands, and gave a forced smile. "D-don't worry Tsunayoshi, my dear not too smart student. This is a very good time to work on your… d-diplomatic skills!"

Tsuna smiled brightly, proud of the calm thoughts of his good tutor. "Ah… well that's fine, I'm always for a pacific approach!"

"That's so like the tenth!"

"Haha, good thinking little guy!"

A small, not violent thunder proclaimed the dramatic entrance of the Varia group, the non-violent special operations team of the Vongola.

"VOOIIII! Here we are you… eh… young kids…" Said Squalo in a pained voice. "We come to fig… ah no *mumbles*… we come to compete in a battl… Ugh! In a contest for the Vongola rings!"

"Oh no! Please be kind to us, we don't like violence!" Said Tsuna in a small voice while waving a white flag. Reborn snarled and started to moan at the pain of reining back his hit-ma... tutor instincts.

Xanxus appeared before them looking enraged, very enraged, in his hands were several sheets of paper. "Uh boss just read the script…" Mumbled Levi in a nervous whisper and Xanxus just growled at him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… you… little… Discarded matter." He paused and breathed slowly, and deeply. "I-I come to completely… eliminate your chances of win…."

"You can do it boss!"

"Keep it going!"

"Don't lose it!"

The edges of the paper were smoking as well as the edges of his hands. "We will be victorious in this series of events which includes , what the…! Three legs race?, singing contest…? Why is the darts contest crossed?"

Squalo looked morosely at his stump; which now had an artificial rubber hand, instead of his beloved sword. "They said that darts promoted violence…" He grumbled.

"That's it! I'm out of here! I can't work like this! Keep the rings!"

Tsuna smiled in joy at the won batt… contest and smiled at Reborn who now had a black cloud over his head and looked in the verge of crying in frustration.

"We won!"

END of the battle for the rings.

And that is a good nice K fic suitable for 5 years old!. Okay?

* * *

-I just want to make it clear, that I wrote this because I'm against of SOME of the new regulations, and the ratings, since the site itself has categories like Death-Note, Naruto, Gantz! not to mention the books and Tv-series sections? Can you imagine a CSI or a Criminal Minds Fic WITHOUT adult themes?

I'm sorry but as cute as it is, I won't write Hamtaro or my little pony fanfiction JUST NO! (no offense to those who does).

I'm all for the protection of the small ones, but if a kid is looking for fanfics of some fandom it means that he most probably already knows, read, watched, it.

I'm just wishing for better filters or at the very least a warning for the author before they remove fics, None of my fics has been removed, but I can Imagine the feeling at losing a long fic just in a blink. That normally means MONTHS of work.

Once more: PLEASE VOTE AGAINST THE REMOVAL OF FICS!- Or your favorite action-packed fic WILL BE LIKE THIS-

Thanks. Have a nice day-


End file.
